Channel estimation technology can generally be classified into non-blind estimation and blind estimation, and semi-blind estimation derived from them. Generally, using the non-blind estimation can realize better effect with lower calculation complexity, thus it is more facilitated to follow the change of a wireless channel, therefore the receiver performance can be improved. Commonly, a great volume of matrix computation has to be processed while using the traditional channel estimation method, resulting in higher complexity and longer time delay for processing.
For example, in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communication system, due to high transmission rate, the Coherent Detection technology is required to be used to obtain comparatively high performance, thus channel estimation becomes an important aspect of the investigation relating to CDMA. Precise channel estimation can improve the performance of a CDMA system, and the results of channel estimation can be applicable to the RAKE receiver, the time domain equalization receiver, and the frequency domain equalization receiver of a CDMA system. However, the prior art does not provide a channel estimation method performing fast and precise calculation.